She-Wolf of London/Characters
A ; Angus: Angus was a blind doomsayer from Letchmoor Heath. He recognized that Randi Wallace had the Mark of the Wolf upon her and felt the presence of evil when Bogman Atticus Grey returned to life and began killing people in the heath. Ultimately, the Bogman ended Angus' life as well. (The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath) B ; Baldrik Exmachina: (Curiosity Killed the Cravitz) C ; Cathy Brady: (Curiosity Killed the Cravitz) D ; Dawn: Dawn was an English flight attendant who assisted Randi Wallace on her first trip to England. She tried to offer her some dinner, but Randi wouldn't eat anything that contained meat. (She-Wolf of London) ; Doctor Morris: (Voodoo Child) ; Doctor Stevens: Doctor Stevens treated Randi Wallace after her near-fatal werewolf attack. He performed remarkable surgery, which only left minimal scarring on her face. He assured her that her wounds would fully heal in short order. (She-Wolf of London) E ; Elizabeth Matheson: Elizabeth Matheson was the wife of Henry Matheson and the mother of Ian Matheson. She operated a bed and breakfast where the family lived. ; Ellen Cravitz: (Curiosity Killed the Cravitz) ; Elsa: Elsa was the sister of Henry Matheson and lived with his family at their bed and breakfast in England. Elsa was often the target of Henry Matheson's crude comments. She once encouraged Randi Wallace to forego becoming a vegetarian, citing that she recognized a carnivore when she saw one. F G ; Gertie: Gertie was the sister of Elizabeth Matheson and lived in a quaint house in Letchmoor Heath. She discovered the buried body of the Letchmoor Heath bog man and was murdered later that day. Her body was found with her eyes and mouth stitched shut. (The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath) ; Greg: (Voodoo Child) H ; Harvey the Troll: (Curiosity Killed the Cravitz) ; Henry Matheson: Henry Matheson was a retired member of the Royal Palace Guard and owned an English bed and breakfast with his wife Elizabeth. Henry was the father of Ian Matheson and the grandfather of Julian Matheson. I ; Ian Matheson: Ian Matheson is a British scholar and a teacher of mythological culture. In 1990, he befriended a student named Randi Wallace and invited her to board at his family's bed and breakfast. That evening, Randi was attacked by a werewolf and became inflicted with the curse of lycanthropy. When Ian learned of Randi's condition, he committed himself towards helping her find a cure. J ; Julian Matheson: Julian Matheson was the teenage nephew of Ian Matheson. While his father was off traveling in the United States, Julian stayed in England at his family's bed and breakfast. He enjoyed watching the rivalry that went on between his family members. K L ; Laura: (Voodoo Child) M ; Madame Elena: Madame Elena was a Gypsy fortune teller living on the moors of England. She knew that one of her own, Pitak, was a werewolf and that he would threaten the camp on the nights of the nights of the full moon. Randi Wallace and Ian Matheson visited Madame Elena while trying to find information on the werewolf who attacked Randi. (She-Wolf of London) ; Magid: Magid was a London police inspector and was the one who investigated the initial animal attack against Doctor Ian Matheson at the University in 1990. (She-Wolf of London) ; Mark Brady: (Curiosity Killed the Cravitz) ; Mister Oates: Mister Oates was a baker and a resident of Letchmoor Heath. He was also a patron of the Three Horseshoes tavern. Mister Oates was killed by the bogman Atticus Grey, who stuffed him inside of one of his own ovens. (The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath) N O P ; Paige: (Voodoo Child) ; Phil: (Voodoo Child) ; Pitak: Pitak was a werewolf and a member of a Gypsy caravan traveling through England. He is quite possibly the werewolf responsible for attacking Randi Wallace and transmitting the curse of lycanthropy to her. After an encounter with Randi, Pitak attempted to flee, but drove his car off a ravine. The vehicle burst into flames and Pitak died. (She-Wolf of London) Q R ; Randi Wallace: Randi Wallace was an American post-graduate student working on her masters thesis. Traveling to London, she attended classes under her idol Doctor Ian Mattheson. While camping on the moors, Randi was attacked by a werewolf and cursed with lycanthropy. Whenever the full moon rose, she turned into a werewolf. Ian learned of her condition and offered his aid in trying to find a cure. Randi and Ian developed a silent attraction for one another as they encountered various supernatural phenomena during their time together. S ; Skip Seville: (Curiosity Killed the Cravitz) T ; Tim: Tim was a university student who found Randi Wallace in the school showers. Randi asked him for a towel and he gave her the one that he had wrapped around himself. Randi made light of Tim's unimpressive manhood. (She-Wolf of London; Voodoo Child) U V W X Y Z Category:Lists